Raven's Redemption
by jayjayplaya987
Summary: Raven's life was taken from him before his eyes...He lives in pain and wishing nothing more then end the Nasod King, but doesn't have the strength. Raven joins the Elgang in hope of being powerful enough to end the Nasod King one day. Pairings: RavenxEve, poll for others. Rated T cuz i wanna and for slight swearing. Seris is Raven's Sister in this. R&R and enjoy! First Story btw.
1. Raven's Capture

**A/N: Hey jayjayplaya987 here, I completely bombed the first 2 chapters in my opinion so I'm rewriting it. I'm gonna have Seris be Raven's sister because I think that having another love after a deceased one is kinda cruel, but that's just me. This may or may not end up way different then the first version.**

**RavenxEve. I'll set up a poll for the others.**

**Classes:**

**Raven-Sword Taker-Blade Master**

**Eve-Code Architecture-Code Empress**

**Elsword-Sheath Knight-Infinity Sword**

**Aisha-Dark Mage-Void Princess**

**Chung-Shooting Guardian-Deadly Chaser**

**Rena-Sniping Ranger-Grand Archer**

**"Talking"**

**_'Thinking'_**

* * *

** Raven's Redemption**

**Raven's POV**

_ Flames..._

The city was on fire, the nasods were attacking. Every knight and available fighter was trying to defend their city, but there were just too many of them. "Seris!" I shouted seeing Seris surrounded by nasods. "Raven get back!" She responded throwing a quick glance at him. "Run Raven, get out of here!" "I can't just leave you here!" I shouted as protest. I picked up an available sword and ran towards Seris to help her.

_Death..._

Many lives are lost, and many more to lose. They've started evacuating the city, but it seems the nasods are doing what they can to make sure they kill everyone. '_I don't get it! Why are they trying to keep us in the city, and what reason would they just attack our city at random.' _I thought to myself. "Seris, why would they just attack us like this?" I said as my sister and I fought the nasods. "I don't know Raven, I just don't know." We were tiring fast while the enemies just kept coming. I was fighting an Assault Nasod: Type W9 when I didn't notice a nasod coming up behind me about to strike. "Raven watch out!" Seris screamed jumping in the way of the attack.

_It's my fault..._

"..." A few tense seconds passed by as she fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion with a steady stream of blood pouring out of her wound. "Seris!" I screamed as I kneeled down beside her. The nasods seem to just stand there watching the scene play out. "Seris, please say something." I say with tears streaming down my face at a rapid pace. "R-raven *cough cough* run.. get out of here... you can still live if you run." Seris said weakly. "I won't just leave you here!" I replied a little shakily. "Raven, my time is over, I love you." Seris said her last words as her eyes slowly closed. "I love you too Seris, please don't go!" Raven said in agony, hugging Seris._  
_

"ZzZz This human holds much anger and sadness, he is the perfect test subject for our king zZzZ." A Nasod Guard: Type ICE said as he knocked Raven out.

"The test was a success, now to just wait for him to wake up." (Insert Evil Laughter) said the Nasod King as he watched his test subject in a yellow capsule with many wires hooked up to him, especially his left arm...

**A/N And there's the end of the first chapter of my rewrite, hope you enjoyed it, I just hope it turns out longer then 539 words. :P -jayjayplaya987 signing out.**


	2. Raven's Rage

**A/N: ****Hey, jayjayplaya987 here with another chapter of Raven's Redemption! :D As everyone already knows, school has started again and its annoying already. ;_; Anyway, be sure to check my Poll for who u want the others to be paired with. Also, I rewrote the first chapter as well, so be sure to read that if you haven't already.**

**Reminders:**

**Pairings:RavenxEve. (Still waiting on poll) :P**

**Raven-ST-BM**

**Eve-CA-CEM**

**Elsword-SHK-IS**

**Aisha-DM-VP**

**Chung-SG-DC (Overused, but easiest to work with.)**

**Rena-SR-GA.**

**ONWARD!**

"Talking"

"_Nasod Equipment Speaking" _(Nasod Arm,Moby,Reby,etc.)

'_Thoughts'  
_

**Raven's Redemption**

**Raven's POV**

"He is coming to sir!" A nasod shouted to the Nasod King as I started to open my eyes. _'Ugh, what is going on?'_ I thought looking around. _'SERIS!' _I screamed in my mind as I remembered what happened. "Ah, Raven, how are you doing?" I could just hear the smirk on his face. As I turn my head to glare at him, I scream at him. "Get me out of here you idiotic rusty sack of metallic parts so I could rip you to shreds!" "Tsk Tsk. Raven you are really in no position to argue with me." Nasod King said as the wires surrounding me slowly were pulled away and I finally notice my arm. "What the hell did you do to me!" "You are my new test subject, Project Raven." He replied. "I will not subject to you after what you did to my sister!" I screamed as I went into a blind rage and starting punching the glass with my robotic arm. "Perfect, his rage is just phase one of my plan." The Nasod King chuckled to himself as he watched me start cracking the glass.

I finally got out and charged the Nasod King. When I got close my robot arm responded by sparking and electrocuted me, stopping me from attacking the nasods in the room. "Utilize his rage into his nasod arm and send him to attack Elder, he will show the people of Elrios we can and will rule over it." Said the Nasod King as my vision goes straight to dark red and I lose control…. 

**Eve's POV**

"Elsword get back here!" Aisha screamed as she chased Elsword around the living room with her staff armed above her head ready to slam on to him. "What did he do this time?" I ask Rena. "Elsword stole a pancake from Aisha." Rena said with a sweatdrop as she cleaned up breakfast. "Do you request any assistance?" I asked. "No thanks, I can handle this." "As you wish." I said as I got up and walked outside to the backyard.

I recently joined the Elgang merely last week after they reawakened me from my preservation capsule deep inside banthus cave. Chung told me that since the villagers were so grateful, they gave the Elgang a house for a base of operations. "They are the closest thing I ever had to a family, much better than that excuse of a father. I wonder what he is up to…" I say to myself as I walk into the forest with Moby and Reby following along.

"Hmmm… I have been walking quite far, I should head back to the others." I start walking back when I hear a scream. Once I reach the house, I see it on fire. I now see that it was Rena's scream, but not of fear, but of anger." I do not understand emotions much, but I have been able to deduct that they cause certain reactions due to a certain situation. I start to assist the others in putting out the fire.

"ELSWORD!AISHA!" I hear Rena scream and I watch them run as Rena starts following them. Strange, I could sense some sort of dark aura around Rena. "Well they're gone, what now Eve?" Chung asked me as we walked into the now charred house. "I am going to do another search for any threats in the area, you may do as you please." I say as I sit on the couch and pull up a blue transparent screen. "Okay, well I'm gonna go train in the backya-" Before Chung could finish the door opened with a smiling Rena with Aisha and Elsword visibly shaking. All of a sudden I hear a beep from my screen.

"_Threat detected, Threat detected." _My nasod screen said as it found something. Everyone huddled around me and we tuned into a satellite and zoomed in on the threat, which turned out to be a human, nasod hybrid? "What the hell is that thing?!" Elsword shouted as he saw the hybrid. "He seems to be a hybrid of a nasod, and a human." I responded. We rushed out and met him on the other half of Elder city, which seemed to be either cracked, burned, or on fire.

Once we reached the main area of destruction, we saw a man with raven-black hair and many scars, but his most prominent and noticeable feature would be his left arm. It was mainly silver armor surrounding an orange inside with a claw as the hand and an orange circle in which seemed to be where the power generated to. We charged and engaged in battle with the Nasod-Armed Man….

**A/N:** **There ends chapter two, and the longest chapter I have ever written in my 13 yrs of life. :P Another reminder to vote on the poll for Elsword's, Chung's, Aisha's, and Rena's pairing up. This chapter is 925 words long. -jayjayplaya987 signing out.**


	3. Raven's Savior

**Raven's Redemption**

**A/N: ****Hey guys, it's been a while and I'm sry. ^-^ But I'm back and hope to make as long a chapter as I can just for u all. :P Also remember to vote on the poll in my profile for the pairings besides RavenxEve.**

**Reminders:**

**RavenxEve**

**Vote on the damn poll if you want the others to be with someone.**

**Raven-ST-BM**

**Eve-CA-CEM**

**Elsword-SHK-IS**

**Aisha-DM-VP**

**Chung-SG-DC**

**Rena-SR-GA**

"Talking"

"_Nasod Equipment Speaking" _(Nasod Arm,Moby,Reby,etc.)

'Thoughts'**  
**

**Raven's POV**

I feel nothing but anger and pain. I see nothing but pain and suffering. I hear nothing but screaming and crying. I can see everything, but can't control myself. I want to stop but I can't.

I see a group of people running towards me. A human swordsman, a mage, an elf, a human with a cannon, and…. a nasod. I feel my rage slowly creeping up. Will this madness ever end?

**Eve's POV**

The battle has been going on for a while and the hybrid hasn't shown the slightest signs of fatigue. Everyone is fighting at their best, but it just isn't working.

Elsword and Aisha are starting to lean on each other for support, Rena's arrows are losing speed, Chung is struggling to keep his cannon loaded and fighting at the same time, and even my energy levels are depleting.

'That hybrid is part human, meaning that even he must have his limits.' I thought to myself as I dove to attack again. 'Though I have noticed something. He is mainly focused on me, but refrains from attacking me. Perhaps is this a result from one of my father's experiments?' I almost hit him, but he jumps a distance away. 'That's it!' I scream in my mind as I realize that if he is part nasod, I may be able to hack into his system, even if it isn't a full one.

"Everyone keep him away from me, I found out a way I may be able to stop him!" I shout to everyone as I see them rejuvenated at the chance to finish this battle. I get a distance away and pull up my nasodic screen and begin to type furiously.

**Raven's POV**

I see the nasod moving back a large distance and pull up a blue transparent screen. 'What is that nasod doing?' I ask myself as I fight the other four fighters that attacked me. _"Hacking Success"_ I hear coming from the blue screen before blacking out.

**Eve's POV**

After successfully detaining him, the gang decided to take him back to our current housing area. After we got him to the house, we laid him on the couch. "I am going to collect my tools and do a full examination of his arm, and find out if this is my father's doing." "Ok, just make sure you don't make a mess." Rena replied. Elsword replied, "You do that, I'm gonna go training." Aisha replied, "I'll join you Eldork, not like we got anything better to do." "What did you call me?!" Elsword yelled as they walked out of the house." "I'm gonna go work on my speed, the battle with this guy showed me that I gotta be faster." Chung said.

I fetch my tools and make my way back to the hybrid. When I come back, I see him twitching a little and mumbling about someone named Seris. Anyway, I flip him on his stomach so that his arm is facing off the couch and on my lap as I sit on the coffee table. I start at the connecting point-the shoulder-and see a huge rash around that area. I wince and start loosening the shoulder piece a little so it's less irritating. I reach the claw/hand part start tweaking into it's memory database. I connect myself to the hand and see all that happened since it's attachment, including from him waking up in a preservation capsule to the point where the Nasod King sent him to elder. 'I knew that bastard had something to do with this!' I mentally yell. I see him waking up and quickly detach myself and get Moby and Reby ready in case he decides to attack. "Ugh, where the hell am I?" He speaks before his eyes land on me. He flips over the back the couch, stands up and raised his fists in indication of a fist fight. "I do not plan on battling." I say calmly as I see him practically shaking with anger. He narrows his eyes and says, "That's what the nasods said when they made a truce with Velder before killing everyone you lying son of a -!" He gets interrupted when suddenly the others run into the room with their weapons ready to battle if necessary. He 'hmphed' before raising his hand in a surrendering gesture, but never took his eyes off of me, making me feel slightly guilty. 'Wait, guilty? but I don't have emotions!' I internally screamed.

**Raven's POV**

I wake up and look around to see I'm in a house on the couch. My eyes fall upon the nasod I saw and I instantly react. I flip over the back of the couch and get into a fist fighting stance. She states that she doesn't want to battle, but I don't believe her one bit. "That's what the nasods said when they made a truce with Velder before killing everyone you lying son of a -!" I start speaking before her friends run into the room with their weapons ready. Being raised in a knighthood-like city, I learned when it's time to surrender. I raise my hands in surrender, but never take my eyes off the nasod. They lower their weapons, but still have them able to be ready in a minute's notice. "Why were you mmghgmghg!" the elf started to say before the nasod stopped her. The nasod whispered in the elf's ear and the elf nodded before turning to talk to the others and whispered something too.

**Eve's POV**

Rena starts talking to the hybrid and I realize what she is going to say before she finished saying it. I whisper in her ear, "Don't remind him of anything, his mind is currently preoccupied and if he remembers, he might go into another rage." Rena nods and gathers the others and we talk. "I think I know what to do." Rena whispered. "We could let him join us." She continues. An instant "what!" rang in a whisper scream. "I agree." I said and explained my reasoning, "If he joins us, I could make sure he doesn't become too dangerous due to the nasod arm." "Well, when you put it that way, it's probably the best way to go." Aisha said.

**No POV**

The Elgang turned their attention to Raven and asked a question he never expected. "Well, how would you like to join the Elgang?"

**A/N:** Ok again, sry this chapter is pretty late, I was just lazy. ^-^ Remember to vote on the poll if you want the others to have a pairing for Elsword, Rena, Chung, and Aisha. ~jayjayplaya987 signing out


End file.
